El comienzo
by LiiArz
Summary: Ella todavía se preguntaba donde estaba la gratitud del universo por haberlo salvado. Kagome no espero nunca que el aclamado señor del Oeste pidiera su mano en matrimonio. Aunque tampoco se imagino que Amaterasu estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con esto. Con un nuevo cuerpo y un poder descontrolado tendría que planear como hacer desistir a tan testarudo Lord de sus futuros planes.
1. Chapter 1

Respira

El chasquido del las hojas al crujir, el viento soplar, las hojas al caer, su corazón latir.

1,2,3

Respira

Los pájaros cantan a cierta distancia, una ardilla coger una nuez, el sonido de un lago cercano.

"Puedo escucharlo"

Respira Expande y ...

\- ¡Kagome! -

Una explosión de reiki salió de sí misma, el hanyou que se le acercaba se movió rápidamente hacías atrás, un segundo menos y probablemente este habría perdido un brazo.

\- ¡Hey!, ¿pero que demonios te pasa! – Grito el peliblanco - maldición, solo quería decirte que Kaede terminó de preparar la maldita cena - prosiguió mientras se acercaba de nuevo.

"Hay días en los cuales me pregunto si será demasiado malvado de mi parte regresarle a Kykyo su amado marido con las partes quemadas ... Si, posiblemente se enfadaría demasiado, ella no querrá pasar una sola noche sin gritar demasiado alto...No es como si estuviéramos sordos como para no escuchar los gemidos de poseída que hacia cada vez que hacían actividades no aptas para menores de edad"

Lentamente se levanto, su vestimenta se había ensuciado de hierba pero con un simple palmeo de sus manos cayeron. Miro su hakama azul, parte del traje de sacerdotisa que en estos momentos tenía puesta.

"Bueno, al menos no es tan largo como el tradicional y mejor aún, no es rojo".

Quien diría que llegaría a usar este tipo de conjunto tan rápido, aunque no es el tipo tradicional dado que el de ella era azul y curiosamente en las mangas (las cuales estaban separadas de sus camisas) colgaban unos cascabeles junto al lazo que las sostenía, probablemente se vio bonito, pero no solo consistía en eso, eran un sistema de defensa que había aprendido por sí misma, gracias a un yokai que había intentado atacar la aldea, muy fuerte, pero sensible auditivamente, con un cascabel de su gato Buyo que trajo consigo accidentalmente, su ingenio y su reiki expandiendo la vibración de sonido y buala, un yokai murciélago sangrando de sus tímpanos sensibles.

Ciertamente ella previamente había odiado tener que vestir de esta manera ya que era constantemente comparada con su "antecesora", bueno, a decir verdad ya no tenía por qué complicarse por sentirse como la segunda opción en todo, especialmente en el amor.

Su amigo se acerco, le grito unas cuantas cosas más para terminar con la palabra lluvia.

Miro al cielo, con frecuencia se vio oscuro, las nubes se veían algo pesadas, anunciando la ola torrencial de agua que estaba apunto de caer.

\- Últimamente estás demasiado callada Kagome, llevas meses sin hablar más de dos palabras, todos estamos preocupados por ti - el chico susurro, mientras caminaban lentamente por el bosque dirigiéndose a la caballa de Kaede.

"Parece ser que me aleje demasiado sin darme cuenta" pensó para si misma.

– Hmm – respondió, ciertamente el tenía razón. Pero joder, el no la podía culpar, llevaba alrededor de un año que derrotaron a Naraku y pidió el deseo de la perla y si, fue destruida, pero que putas con las cosas místicas de esta época, no se supone que la perla le diera un segundo deseo, y tampoco se supone que la afectará directamente a ella.

Osea, ella pidió que sus amigos fueran felices, pero ese deseo no tenía porque afectaría directamente a ella, tal vez debió incluir a si misma. Pues grande fue su sorpresa al ver como su alma salia disparada a una masa blanca que se formara de la nada, por un momento ella quedo en estado de shock, es regular para una persona estar así, después de todo su alma había salido de si misma, por segunda vez, ella juraba que estaba lista para morir, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no paso nada. Aun así, su sorpresa se quedo permanente dentro de si, porque o "que maravilla" Kykyo estaba completamente desnuda delante de ella.

* * *

"Pero que mierda" fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento.

En fin, su corazón quedo hecho trozos al ver como Inuyasha comenzó a llorar e irse directamente a su primer amor.

¿No se supone que se iba a casar con ella ?, ¿por qué mierda se arrullaba con su supuesta ex?

¿Y dónde estaba el agradecimiento universal para ella?

En fin, después de el desgarre emocional se dio cuenta que de nada servía permanecer por mucho tiempo en esta era, podría darse unas vacaciones de toda está crisis emocional estando en su casa mientras comía cantidades exageradas de helado de chocolate y llorando junto a su madre mientras veía películas malas en donde todo era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

Eso hubiera sido genial.

Al pensar en ese segundo plan empaco sus cosas, se despidió de todos y se lanzo al pozo, al parecer ese día estaba lleno de eventos impactantes para su salud mental, porque al pisar al final de este, no paso nada, absolutamente nada. No magia, no luces galácticas no nada. Simplemente el hedor de algo estancado junto a humedad.

No soltó ninguna lagrima, probablemente porque fue demasiado para si misma. Pero si que juro todo el camino de regreso a la cabaña de Kaede.

Pero antes de si quiera pasar la cortina de paja ella callo inconsciente, un dolor agudo en su pecho la dejo aturdida para después caer en la oscuridad.

Cuando logro abrir sus ojos sentía un dolor sordo recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, todo parecía demasiado brillante así que rápidamente volvió a cerrarlos. Poco después escucho voces.

– Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿que demonios deseo ella para que todo acabara así?. Simplemente esto no está para nada bien – dijo una voz con un leve gruñido.

– No solo eso, lleva alrededor de 3 días dormida, si sigue así podría morir, no ha consumido nada mas que agua, su cuerpo simplemente no aguantara tal estado – está voz era mas suave casi monótona.

– ¿Y que me dicen de cuando despierte y se de cuenta de cuenta de como luce ahora?...Ella ya a pasado por mucho – está voz logro identificarla fácilmente al despabilarse más, era de Sango.

– Para colmo ella empieza a oler algo extraño, es como si gritara que esta lista para llevar un cachorro en su vientre – igual que la primera voz que escucho, ahí noto que era Inuyasha.

– Oh..con que eso era lo que estaba atrayendo a tantos demonios recientemente, ¿es eso normal?, incluso los demonios menores vienen a invadir la aldea últimamente – comento Miroku.

– Como ya dije, es por el olor, no me mires así, ni siquiera se como explicarlo. Kagome siempre olio bien, aunque con el olor a muerte usual en los humanos ella tenia un olor bastante relajante pero ahora huele demasiado bien, atrae a los demonios como abejas al panal –

– ¿Y sabes que tipo de demonio es ella ahora? –

"Que rayos, ¿como que demonio?"

– No es un youkai, aunque siendo franco no lo se, ella no huele a demonio, tampoco a humano, sin tomar en cuenta que aun siento el su reiki saliendo de ella, solo que ahora es mucho más potente, ella siempre lo tuvo reprimido pero ahora es como si le quitaran ese sello y anduviera libremente. Eso me preocupa, porque si ella sigue aumentando sin controlarlo puede que...puede que mate a Shippo y a mi sin darse cuenta, puede que acabe con todos los demonios de alrededor –

Joder, enserio estaban hablando de ella.

Levanto su cuerpo del futón, fue todo un logro al sentarse ya que le dolía absolutamente todo y para colmo se sentía demasiado débil, a cuestas logro salir de la cabaña, se sorprendió ver a sus amigos a unos metros de ella, ya que los escucho casi a la par. Se esforzó una vez más para llegar a ellos.

En ese momento Shippo se percato de su presencia y grito su nombre, veloz como nunca ya se encontraba frente a ella, al igual que Inuyasha.

– ¿Qué haces levantada moza, en estos momentos deberías estar descansando! – le grito.

– ¿Como diablos voy a seguir durmiendo si puedo escuchar tu estruendosa voz? – le devolvió. Este la miro con ojos amplios.

– ¿Podías escucharnos? –

– Si, ahora necesito que me expliquen que diablos me paso –

* * *

Cuando te desmayaste todos estábamos asustados, al principio pensamos que era porque simplemente tu estado mental no se encontraba estable por todo lo acontecido pero cuando intente tocarte para llevarte dentro de la cabaña tu campo de reiki se activo, paso de ser rosado a azul, empezó a llenarse de una especie de humo, no podíamos ver que estaba sucediendo, de pronto el mismo campo que creaste empezó a quebrarse hasta estallar en una luz bastante brillante. Incluso llegue a pensar que me quemaría los ojos.

Cuando logre enfocar mis ojos nuevamente estabas ahí, flotando y...ya no eras igual. Tu aroma cambio totalmente, tus uñas crecieron para ser garras, tu cuerpo paso a ser de una adolescente a una mujer un poco mas madura, incluso tu cabello creció hasta debajo de tu cintura, tienes estas marcas en tu rostro, un sol en la frente y dos lineas afiladas en tus mejillas.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta unos demonios estaban atacando la aldea. Mande a Sango a que de llevara dentro de la cabaña una vez dejaste de flotar en tu reiki. Kikyo, Miroku y yo fuimos a defender la aldea.

Kagome, uno de los demonios dijo algo que me sorprendió, dijo que lo dejáramos pasar, que solo quería llevarse a Eva, creemos que se refería a ti.

Kagome, al parecer no eres humana, tampoco un demonio.

* * *

Cuando Inuysha termino de contarle lo que había pasado francamente estaba preocupada, lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Shippo que le trajera el espejo de su bolsillo. Se sorprendió al ver el sol amarillo decorando su frente, sus ojos pasaron de ser a un marrón chocolate a un azul profundo de pupila afilada incluso llego a notar un movimiento violeta dentro del iris, como una constaste nube en uñas eran de un negro puro. Incluso las ondas de su cabello estaban mas pronunciadas y como Inuyasha había dicho, este creció hasta su cintura. Su reiki duro descontrolado alrededor de 4 meses, poco a poco intento calmar aquella tormenta de poder. Aunque no fue lo suficiente mente rápida de controlar como para no herir a alguien, precisamente a Inuyasha, el imbecil la habia sacado de sus casillas un día de esos y simplemente perdió un poco el control, logro atar su poder a tiempo, el pobre termino con un poco de su pelo chamuscado, por no decir que ahora lo llevaba un poco mas arriba de sus hombros.

Kykyo tampoco estaba contenta, aunque dijo que no la culpaba, que secretamente cuando Inuyasha la había hecho enojar pensó en tomar las tijeras de ella para cortarle el cabello, hasta que recordaba que a ella también le gustaba mucho el pelo del hanyou.

Gracias a los dioses que ella empezó a llevarse bien con su antecesora de todas maneras ella no estaba hecha para odiar. Y si la vida le daba limones entonces había que hacer limonada.

De todos modos ella no pudo evitar sentirse melancólica, ella extrañaba mucho a su familia y quería estar con ellos, para colmo dentro de unos días, según llevaba contando, iba a ser el cumpleaños de su madre y ella siempre había estado allí para celebrarlo, le partía el corazón que este año fuera diferente.

Y no solo eso, últimamente la parecencia de demonios había disminuido inmensamente, eso era bastante sospechoso, ya que como dice Inuyasha, ella ahora era miel andante para abejas descontroladas o peor aún, demonios.

La cosa es que los ataques a la aldea habían cesado misteriosamente. Pero eso no era lo único, ella también se sentía vigilada pero cada vez que intentaba rastrear al youki que la asechaba este se retiraba apenas se daba cuenta de que lo estaban detectando. Era molesto.

Para añadir más su estres, Shippo, su amado kitsune había estado evitándola, durante un jodido año completo, ya no dormia con ella, cada vez que se acercaba se escurría diciendo que iba a jugar con los niños del pueblo o que iba a practicar magia y francamente empezaba a llegar a su limite de paciencia.

El pequeño era como su hijo y que la estuviera evitando no ayudaba a sus crisis mentales.

El era lo único propio que le quedaba, ella secretamente lo reclamo como suyo.

Entrando a la cabaña estaban todos sentados y ahí estaba una de las razones de su noches de insomnio, antes de que este pudiera escapar ella lo tomo de la cola y lo alzo hasta su cara.

– Tu y yo vamos a hablar, ahora. –

Este solo se encogió, girando su cuello levemente, como exponiéndolo, algo bastante curioso.

Una vez afuera lo obligo a sentarse en su regazo, no dejaría que tuviera una oportunidad para huir.

– Ahora explícame jovencito, explica por qué has estado evitándome durante un jodido año entero – gruño ella y se sorprendió de si misma al poder hacerlo.

– Yo solo...no se como explicarlo – murmuro este con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía verlas pero olía que estaban ahí, lentamente le dio la vuelta, sin quitarlo de sus piernas. Tomo su rostro y le acaricio las mejillas con mucho amor y cuidado.

– ¿Qué tal si empiezas por decirme que te molesta? –

– No es que me moleste algo, es solo que ahora tu olor es diferente – ella frunció el ceño al escuchar esto, ella sabia que ahora olía diferente, como un tipo de afrodisíaco para demonios, pero antes de poder si quiera comentar algo Shippo hablo nuevamente – No es como el olor que dice Inuyasha, tu hueles diferente para mi, hueles a madre...

– ¿Dices que huelo como tu mamá? – el negó con la cabeza.

– Sabes que los demonios tienen como lenguaje principal el aroma, pero tu no hueles como a mi madre, tu hueles como si fueras mi madre...tu aroma me reclama como tu hijo – murmuro lentamente.

– ¿Y eso te molesta? – murmuro.

– ¿A ti no?...todo el mundo te juzgara, no es común que la gente tome niños como suyos propios – ella lo miro molesta.

– No me importa la opinión de los demás, además, ellos deberían tenerme envidia por tener a un hijo tan precioso como tu – dijo abrazándolo, sintió la parte frontal de su traje mojarse, las lagrimas dejaron de ser contenidas.

– Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte mamá? – pregunto.

– Obviamente –

* * *

Desde la distancia Sesshomaru observo la interacción de la miko con el zorro. Sonrió para si mismo, tal vez no era tan mala idea ir tras ella, ahora que esta parecía ser una mujer fértil, sino que también tenia un niño bajo su cuidado demostrando que llegará a ser una madre apta para sus cachorros, incluso para Rin.

– ¡Sesshomaru-sama! – grito la niña – ¿Vamos a ir a la aldea de Kagome-sama?

– ¡Deja de molestar a su excelencia con tus impertinentes preguntas! – una leve mirada de molestia logro callar al Kappa.

– Estás en lo correcto Rin, este Sesshomaru tiene asuntos que tratar en la aldea –

Después de todo, ha estado atrasandolo demasiado alejando a las molestas basuras que se atrevían a reclamar lo que pronto sería la futura dama del oeste.


	2. I Cortejo

Hola, primeramente quiero agradecer a los que comentaron en el primer capitulo y también a los que le dieron follows. Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.

— Diálogo —

_"Pensamientos"_

**Resaltó de alguna acción, palabra o situación**

* * *

Kagome suspiró, él lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Aunque esta era una tierra más o menos libre, era bastante extraño ver al Señor del Oeste merodear por el bosque de su hermano. Al principio pensó que era para que Rin fuera a entrenar con Kaede, ya que había mostrado tener potencial para ser sacerdotisa, sin embargo veces pasadas ya la había dejado al cuidado de la anciana Kaede y esto no era impedimento para irse apenas se aseguraba de que su pupila llegara sana y salva a la cabaña de la antigua miko.

Pero actualmente él se quedaba alrededor, en un principio pensó que los encuentros eran meras casualidades del destino, pero conforme se iban haciendo repetitivas y constantes le pareció sospechoso. Un día harta de la presencia incómoda del poderoso youkai decidió ir a un lugar totalmente diferente, camino sin rumbo hasta llegar a un árbol lo suficientemente grande y cómodo para su lectura matutina. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el demonio que trataba evitar aparecía rato después de que se sentara cómodamente.

Una vez que llego a donde ella comenzó su extraño ritual, primeramente se puso en posición de pelea y empuño su espada en movimientos de entrenamiento, representando una danza mortal. Después de ver esto sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, el la estaba siguiendo.

Aunque eso fue obvio la primera semana.

Lo que la perturbaba era que esto la llevaba a una segunda sospecha. Bastante incomoda y surrealista si se lo preguntaban.

Él parecía querer cortejarla.

Es decir, casi podía verlo como un pavo real exponiendo sus plumas para atraer a su pareja. Pero ahora pon esta imagen con un demonio que aunque era atractivo no quitaba el hecho de que era un arma mortal que para colmo había intentado matarla más de una vez. Simplemente era algo para tener pesadillas.

Hoy nuevamente el estaba enfrente de ella, pero está vez estaba sin camisa.

Maldijo a las hormonas que hacían acto de presencia después de unos años ausentes.

Hasta la coronilla de la situación Kagome decidió que lo mejor era retirarse silenciosamente. Los primeros días de estas ridículas semanas Kagome nunca se fue pero tampoco hablo, considerando de que era una región libre donde todo el mundo podía hacer lo que se le viniera la semerenda gana, incluyendo a Sesshomaru, así que mordió su lengua y se quedó tratando de ignorarlo, lo logró, pero durante un poco tiempo.

Hoy era otra historia, ella simplemente no podía ignorar al demonio semi-desnudo frente a ella, y antes de caer en una absurda situación y confirmar su segunda sospecha Kagome decidió hacer una retirada estratégica.

_"No hay deshonra en el hombre que admite su derrota y escapa para ver un día más de batalla"_

Con esto en mente se levantó lentamente, cerró su libro y empezó su marcha a un territorio fuera de él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, durante estas semanas de "momentos absurdos" nunca vio un demonio intentando violarla. Era como si algo los estuviera alejando, o mejor dicho…

_**Alguien.**_

Entonces Kagome se dio cuenta.

El Lord del Oeste siempre fue un ser poderoso con bastante youki, pero últimamente parecía exponer y explotar este en ondas constantes por todo el territorio.

_"Bueno, puede que haga esto para evitar que otros demonios se acerquen a la aldea donde se encuentra Rin"_

Y entonces notó que estaban bastante lejos del Bosque de Inuyasha, casi en las fronteras, dudaba que las ondas que mandaba llegarán hasta la aldea, estaba segura de que él podía hacer esto si quería pero era un gasto innecesario de energía, por no decir que estupido y Sesshomaru era todo menos estúpido.

— ¿Te atreves a rechazar el cortejo de este Sesshomaru? — una voz conocida exclamó.

Oh mierda, eso confirmaba su segunda sospecha. Kagome se volteo enfrentando al demonio.

— En primer lugar no tenía idea de tus intenciones, en segundo lugar yo solo quiero leer mi libro y en tercer lugar ya que aclaras el porqué de tus acciones definitivamente estoy rechazando tus intenciones —

Sinceramente estaba maravillada de su respuesta, aún más de mantenerse viva o mejor dicho sin ningún rasguño. Pero la explosión de youki arremetiendo contra ella le señaló que tal vez no iba a salir lastimada físicamente.

Dejo su poder fluir, tampoco es que se iba a quedar sin luchar también.

Reiki y youki danzaron en un campo de batalla silencioso a la vista, uno intentando dominar al otro. Cualquier animal que yacía en la zona huyó ante la peligrosa atmósfera.

Ni siquiera las cigarras se atrevieron a chillar.

— Es muy osado de tu parte declinar a el Señor de las Tierras del oeste, especialmente conociendo el nivel de mi poder —

— Más osado es de tu parte intentar utilizar a la miko de la Shikon no Tama —

— Este Sesshomaru quiere que seas la madre de su heredero y este no va a irse con un no por respuesta — diciendo esto último el aumento su youki, obligando bajar la segunda capa de control.

Kagome ya no era la niña débil de antes.

— Solo para tu información Sesshomaru, yo no soy ningún objeto de reproducción para tu beneficio — susurro ácidamente.

¿Cómo se atrevía él a utilizarla de esa manera?

De pronto su youki se apaciguó, casi arrullando a su reiki.

— Dime miko, ¿por qué el olor a muerte ha desaparecido de ti? — ella no respondió — Este Sesshomaru te estuvo observando desde lejos, también escuchó las historias de Rin sobre ti, tengo conocimiento de que eras una mujer fuerte, líder innata y de amor maternal, el único defecto en ti era el ser humano, pero tu ya no lo eres, ¿o me equivoco?

— No se que soy, pero tampoco soy un demonio y si de algo tengo conocimiento es que tu odias a los mestizos gran Lord — su sarcasmo salió a flote.

— Tu poder compenza el resultado — contestó

— Tu persistencia es abrumadora pero la mía es peor, como ya dije yo no soy ningún objeto reproductor, yo tengo mucho que ofrecerte pero tu en cambio no tienes nada para mi —

— Este Sesshomaru nunca pensó que eras codiciosa, dime tu precio y lo obtendrás, no importa si son riquezas o poder, te lo puedo ofrecer — su tono era arrogante. Pero Kagome sabía que lo que ella quería él no se lo daría.

— Amor Sesshomaru, yo solo busco amor —

— Eso es absurdo, no puedes simplemente querer eso —

— Por lo visto tienes mucho que aprender sobre mi — con esto se dio la vuelta y con ojos sorprendidos Sesshomaru vio cómo se desvanecía de la nada.

Una de las cosas interesantes que había aprendido Kagome era sobre su manejo del tiempo y espacio, ahora podía estar en un lugar o momento en específico, aunque ella no era una persona tonta que manejaría esto a la ligera, sabía que podía afectar la historia y esto llevaría a grandes consecuencias.

Bueno eso y que no lo sabia controlar, y conociendo su tendencia de arruinar las cosas mejor "no tocar lo que no se debe tocar".

Por otra parte el demonio que yacía dejado plantado tomó una decisión, esa niña sería suya no importa cuánto se negara, tarde o temprano caería en sumisión.

* * *

— Oh chico, el pobre no se imagina lo que viene por delante — una voz femenina rió. La belleza de la mujer era infinita. De piel morena y ojos amarillos cual sol, haciendo honor a su representación, vestía de telas finas y relucientes en tonos cálidos con una gran corona sobre su cabello castaño.

— Apuesto que el la domara — la voz masculina contestó. Su expresión era fría y calculadora al igual que su apariencia, de piel blanca como la cal, cabellos relucientes de plata y ojos grises tal cual hielo glaciar.

— Ya veremos hermano, pero de que esos dos quedaran juntos, quedarán, el hilo rojo que los rodea es bastante fuerte —

— Y si es la voluntad del universo — comentó el hombre.

— Que así sea — terminó la mujer.


End file.
